


Mind Tricks

by blaqksilence (thatwasnotmydesign)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasnotmydesign/pseuds/blaqksilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your mind is your worst enemy... A brief look into Light's mind as he reflects on the past. Stream of consciousness, past the events of episode 25/volume 7 - Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote for the Death Note fandom. First published on 24/04/2008. It's somewhat vague and unevenly paragraphed in order to correspond to the chaos of Light's thoughts rather than grammatical oversight. Character death warning is for reflections on L's death only.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor am I in any way affiliated with it. I'm just borrowing the characters to build my own interpretation of the series. No copyright infringement is intended.

I pick up the phone. The voice has a metallic tone to it. I can never tell if it's because of the technological imperfection that distorts the voice of anyone using the phone, or if it's something that's entirely his own. He always sounds so cold and detached. Who is he? How  _old_  is he? He doesn't sound very old. Why would someone his age do something like this, something that put their life at more risk with each passing day? You have to be either very dedicated or very stupid. Perhaps both. Can't he see it? Kira is already in power. I remember when I first spoke to him. He was exactly the way he is now, emotionless, pronouncing reckless accusations and wild theories with a cold indifference. It was almost as if he believed in his cause so firmly that he'd lost any interest in it.

Eyelids, half-closed... why was I thinking this? The light behind the sharp dark eyes was fading fast, your features were smooth with calm submission to your fate and yet your look was one of the broken accusation of betrayed trust. The trust given against hope, why did you trust me, L? That was your weakness. Does N have this weakness? No... N is indifferent to petty matters like friendship and feelings. He would have done the same in my place. How pathetic that he is now fighting me. Is he your son? He's your "heir", isn't he? He must be of relation to you L, L, you are too similar, L, wake up! The air hits my lungs sharply, my throat hurts from inhaling too hard.  _Are you okay, L?_  His cold voice has a mocking edge to it now. How dare you mock me, how dare you come back?  _I'm fine, please continue_.

Even the way you reasoned is similar to his. He likes to trap me, almost like he suspects me, the way you did. He must be your son. He must be someone close to you, why are you doing this? Is this some sick revenge of a dead man? I saw your eyes close, I felt you go cold, you're gone! How can you mock your God? N is a robot with an overactive conscience, I felt it when you stopped breathing, how are you managing to do this to me? Does he sit there all day, eating endless amounts of sugar? Answer me. You always had an answer for everything. Tell me. The image is blurred now, I can't even remember your face. You destroyed every single photograph of yourself. Clever boy. Now your memory is gone and forgotten. The world has moved on, on to a new era. If you hadn't been so hung up on my guilt, you'd be happy to see justice reign. But you, L, you had a twisted image of justice, I felt you stop breathing, you thought justice was simple, I sacrificed my sanity for this, I saw you stop seeing, you were so still, where did you go? What did you do for justice? Anyone could die. But to live and know what I know? You would have been too weak for that. I felt you go cold. Cold, like N's voice is cold, cold, where did your breath go? This is quite funny, really. You are so alike, who is he, why is he doing this? You're trying to fight your God, accept it, you will not win against me. Do you know that gods of death love apples? L wouldn't believe me. I can't see. Why is it so dark?

_Click._


End file.
